Major League Heartbreak
by chefgurl22
Summary: Alice and Jasper are childhood best friends. As they enter senior year at Pearland high school, their friendship becomes strained with new love and ever increasing drama. Will they make it to graduation? All human semi-AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Five years old

Alice Cullen ran outside to her best friends house. That was new to her. She and Rosie had been friends since birth but she always lived across town from her. Now, they lived right next door and roses window was right across from hers. Today she was gonna meet roses twin brother Jasper. Jasper and roses parents had divorced two years after their birth. Rose lived with her father, and Jasper, their mother. Jasper had to move in with his dad because his mom was was going on a trip to find herself. (Nobody really knew what that meant). Alice skipped up to the front door and knocked. The door swung open and rose was squealing in her ear. They rushed upstairs to Rosie's playroom and grabbed their usual baby dolls. They played house for while then switched to dress up. Then Alice heard the sprinklers through the window. Rose didn't like to play outside as much but obliged Alice when it came to the sprinklers. Alice ran home to get her swimsuit, flying down the stairs so fast she collided with the boy coming up them and they both went sprawling across the floor.

Jasper sat up, indignant but shut his mouth when he caught sight of Alice. She was a tiny thing, smaller and shorter then both he and rose. She was up like a shot, apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry! The sprinklers are on! You wanna come?" The words tumbled out of her mouth, almost faster than he could comprehend. Before she could finish talking, he pushed her down again and sneered "why would I wanna play with girls?" Alice was stunned for a second then started to cry. Jasper yelled "girls suck!" Over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. Alice ran home to her mom, crying the whole way.

Esme Cullen was just pulling her famous apple pie out of the oven, when Alice ran in crying. Esme put the pie on the counter to cool before turning to pick Alice up. The first things she noticed were a scraped elbow and a crookedly loose ponytail. Alice started jabbering a mile a minute through her tears. She heard the words Jasper, sprinklers, and mean. She knew Jasper had just moved back in with his dad and sister after his mom left. She always did think it was sad how a mother could just walk away from her kids, the way Alana Hale did. Esme's kids were her whole life. Even when she and Carlisle had their worst fights, she could never think about leaving them. Esme rubbed Alice's back and waited for her to calm down, the same way she did all those years ago when Alice was a baby.

Alice had been early and her labor had been short. The way Esme saw it, Alice was eager to meet the world, but didn't like it so much when did. Alice had been a fussy, picky baby. Emmett, on the other hand, had been overdue and stubborn. He was an easy baby though; he slept all night and ate all day. Emmett and Alice had always been polar opposites, but became best friends as they grew.

Speaking of which, Emmett stomped in from football, his steps headed towards the stairs but changed course when he heard Alice crying. He walked in looking concerned. "Ali, what's wrong?" Alice saw Emmett and the sniffles slowed down. "Jasper is a meany butt! I ran into him on the stairs and he pushed me and said girls suck!" Alice finished talking and started to cry again. Emmett went from concerned to mad "where is he! I'll beat him up for you!" Alice smiled and Esme caught him by the arm before he could charge next door to beat up poor Jasper. Esme put Alice down on the counter top. She directed Emmett to the bathroom so he could shower then turned to Alice as he sulked away. "Sweetheart, I'm sure Jasper didn't mean to hurt you. He's been having a rough time since his mommy left. Why don't you give it some time. I'm sure you guys will be good friends." Alice furrowed her brow. "Jasper doesn't have a mommy?" Esme corrected her. "Jasper has a mommy, sweetheart, but she had to go away." Alice looked even more confused. "But mommies aren't supposed to go away. Mommies are supposed to be forever." She looked at her mom sadly. "Are you gonna go away mommy?" Esme's heart broke for her confused daughter. She wrapped her in a hug and held her tight. "Alice, mommy is never ever going to leave you. I promise." Esme relaxed when she felt Carlisle's arms around the two of them. "Daddies are forever too Alice." As they pulled out the hug, Carlisle caught sight of Alice's elbow "let's get you cleaned up monkey." Carlisle easily lifted a giggly Alice over his shoulder and carried her to his study. Carlisle set Alice on the desk and deftly cleaned and bandaged the scrape on her elbow. Carlisle set her on the floor and she ran to go show Emmett her Barbie bandaid.

That night, after an early dinner, Alice went to have a sleepover at roses house. Alice usually slept on the bottom bunk of roses trundle bed. Alice woke up in the middle of the night and sleepily stumbled to the bathroom.

The bathroom connected Rosalie's bed room and playroom. They had begun converting the playroom into a bedroom for Jasper. They hadn't gotten his bed yet, so Jasper slept on couch cushions in his sleeping bag. As Alice washed her hands, she heard quiet crying in the playroom and remembered the conversation she had with her mom. She quietly slipped into the playroom and went to sit beside Jasper. He felt her tiny hand on his shoulder and jumped. When he saw her he quickly wiped the tears away and sneered. "What are you doing here?" Alice sat down next to him and he scooted away. "I heard you crying"she whispered. Jasper rubbed furiously at his eyes. "I wasn't crying!" He spat out. Alice didn't move. "My mom told me your mom went away." Jasper stiffened but didn't say anything. "Mommies aren't supposed to go away. Mommies are forever." Jasper turned to Alice. She could tell he was angry. "Then why did she go?! If mommies are forever, why did she leave?!" Jasper pushed over roses play kitchen and kicked it. Alice stood up and put a hand on Jaspers shoulder. Jasper stiffened at the contact, then turned to look at Alice with tears in his eyes. "Why did she leave me? I was good. I helped set the table, I cleaned up my toys, I ate all my vegetables… What did I do wrong?" Jasper started to cry again so Alice gave him a hug. "I don't know Jasper. Maybe some mommies are just bad. You can share my mommy; she's a good mommy." Jasper cried harder and Alice hugged him tighter and rubbed his back like her mom did for her. Eventually Jasper laid down and Alice sat down next to his head. The cries turned to sniffles and soon Jasper was asleep, holding tight to Alice's hand while she stroked his hair. Alice stood up and gently pulled her hand away from Jaspers. Jasper tugged back at her hand; "thank you Alice" he mumbled sleepily. Alice whispered "your welcome" and quietly tiptoed back into roses room.

The next morning, Rose was outraged to find her pink play kitchen knocked over. Jasper told her he ran into it when he went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, and quickly righted and reorganized the pink plastic dishes and fake food.

Alice and Jasper became fast friends after that, and as promised, until Jaspers dad remarried, whenever Jasper was upset or had a booboo, Alice took him to her mommy to feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 15 years old

Everybody was dressed in black. Jasper never understood why everybody always wore black to these things. It just made everything sadder, as if it wasn't sad enough that she died a week before the twins 16th birthday. Jasper was angry. He couldn't force himself to be sad. He felt like he should be sad, but he just wasn't. He was angry and frustrated. How could she just leave and never come back. He would never get to tell her how much he missed her. He'd never hear her voice again, never see her smile. He wished they could have talked one more time. The last time they talked was when she was leaving. He'd begged her to stay, told her he would be a good boy. She hadn't cared; she walked away anyway. Jasper listened as different people recalled their favorite memories of her. They were all making her sound like some kind of angel; like she wasn't a selfish woman who'd left her kids like they didn't matter. Didn't they know how heartless she was? Didn't they know how cold she was? Jasper couldn't take all the sappy stories anymore. He abruptly stood and stalked out of the church. He quickened his pace as he headed around the corner towards the park around the back of the church. He started pacing back and forth around the empty playground.

Jasper didn't see her, but he could feel her presence. Alice had followed him out, probably concerned about him, but he didn't want concern, he was tired of hear apologies and condolences. "I don't want to hear it Alice" Jasper seethed. Alice took a step towards him. "I'm not gonna apologize jazz. I just wanted to see if you were alright" Jasper laughed bitterly. "I'm not alright Alice. My mom is dead, and they're making her sound like a fucking Saint! She left me Alice! She left me and never looked back! Why is nobody talking about that?" Jasper sounded defeated. Alice took a step towards Jasper and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and stalked away. Alice let him be for a while, and went to sit on a swing. Five minutes later, Jasper was stalking back towards her and dropped into the swing next to her. He was beyond crying, especially in front of a girl, even if they were best friends. Jasper slowly swung back and forth, studying his shoes. Alice spoke, looking across the park at a pair of birds flying above the tree line. "I'm sorry Jasper. I know it can't be easy; listening to them make her a hero in there." Jasper sighed " why didn't she come back? I thought she would. I sent her invitations to every birthday, and all my games. I thought she'd come back. I kept telling myself she'd be at the next birthday, or the next game. I can't do that anymore. She's gone for good." Alice laid a gentle hand on Jaspers shoulder. "I know it hurts jazz. But she did love you. I'm sure she did. " Jasper jumped up, angry again. "You don't know anything Alice. You have a mom! She was there! At every birthday! She was there to help you with homework and make soup when you were sick! You don't know anything!" Jasper stalked away and Alice let him go. She swung gently back and forth, wishing she said something different.

Jasper was pacing back and forth watching the water ripple in the pond next to him. He jumped when he heard the voice behind him. "I understand. My mom left when I was a baby." Jasper whipped around. She was taller than Alice, but not by much. She was slender, with caramel colored skin and long black hair. She had dark brown eyes and petite facial features. Jasper studied her for a minute. "How did you…" The girl cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "I was sitting in the tree across the playground. I heard you talking and then I saw you walk away. I'm Maria." Jasper slowly extended his hand and shook hers. "I'm Jasper" he mumbled." Maria have him a once over. Jasper awkwardly returned the gesture, noticing Marie's petite curves and exotic beauty. A splash in the pond startled Jasper and he stepped away from the water. She smirked at him. "Afraid of water, Jasper?" Jaspers eyes lit up in challenge. "I'm not afraid of anything. I love water and I love swimming."Maria's eyes lit up "you wanna get out of here?" The offer was tempting but Jasper wasn't sure he trusted her. "Where would we be going" he asked, eyeing her carefully. Maria didn't miss a beat. "I live down the street. We have a pool. My dad would probably let you borrow a swimsuit." Maria seemed pretty confident in her idea. Jasper knew he couldn't go. The funeral was probably almost over by now. His dad and sister would be expecting him. Jasper smiled at Maria and politely declined her offer. She scoffed. "Alright, go back to the lame funeral. You're missing out though." Maria winked at him and took off her tank top to reveal a scarlet bikini top as she sauntered away. Jasper admired the way the sun hit her caramel skin, and the way it made her dark hair shine. He stared at Maria until she disappeared down the street. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard alice calling him.

Jasper jogged in her direction and saw that the church had already let out. After standing around and hearing what must have been at least a hundred "I'm sorry's" the family headed home, to accept what must have been 40 frozen dinners. After the excitement wound down, (if you could call it excitement), Alice and Jasper sat on the porch swing in front of the Cullen's home. Jasper's head lay on Alice's shoulder. Alice turned to look at Jasper. "Jazz, who was that girl you were talking to?" Jasper sat up, he was flustered but being the fifteen year old he was, he brushed it off. "Nobody really.. I think her name was Miranda. No wait… It was Maria." Alice stifled a giggle. "You should ask her out jazz. Take her to see that new Nicholas Sparks movie." Jasper blushed a thousand shades of red. "Alice! I can't do that! What would I even say?" Alice lit up. "We'll role play! I'll be Maria!" Alice leaned back and turned herself to face Jasper. She leaned toward him and huskily murmured in his ear "Hi, I'm Maria. I'm a sexy Mexican girl." Jasper laughed out loud. "Um hi, do you wanna, maybe go see a movie sometime?" Jasper nervously stuttered. Alice giggled but managed to stay in character. "Hmm, I don't know Jasper. You say maybe and some day? Are you sure you really like me?" Jasper stared at Alice, looking perplexed. Alice giggled at the expression on Jaspers face. Alice popped Jasper in the arm playfully. "Just be yourself jazz. You have nothing to worry about." Jasper sighed. "Alice this is stupid. I may not even see her again." Alice frowned but lit up with another idea. " I'll be you Jasper! And you can be Maria." Alice stiffened her shoulders and deepened her voice. "Hello Maria." Alice theatrically bent to kiss Jaspers hands. Jasper could barely contain his laughter as Alice continued; "would you do me the honor of being my date to the movie theater Friday night?" Jasper responded in an exaggerated falsetto. "I'd be honored to go on a date with a sexy hunk like you, even if you are a midget." Alice slapped Jasper on the shoulder. "I am not a midget!" A second later both teens busted up laughing. When their laugher died down, they resumed their earlier position, heads leaning against each other. "You're a good friend Ali." Jasper murmured. "The best" she whispered back. "I don't know about that." Jasper teasingly challenged. Alice smiled and pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "I do" she smiled as she handed him the envelope. Jasper curiously opened it and pulled out a birthday card shaped like a baseball. Folded up inside were two tickets for the next Texas Rangers Baseball game. Jasper lit up in seconds, barely containing his excitement. He wrapped Alice in a huge hug and and spun her around as she giggled. "You are the best!" Jasper cheered. Jasper had started playing baseball when he was 8. And had loved every second. He was an extremely talented pitcher and his biggest dream was to make it to the big leagues and be a Texas Ranger. Alice had scrimped and saved her allowance for months to buy the tickets. "I thought we could make it a tradition" Alice explained. "We could go every year for your birthday." Jasper squeezed her tight again. "That sounds awesome Ali! You really are the best friend a guy could ask for"


End file.
